Harry Potter and the Unexpected Villain
by Godlypowers12
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna take on a massive challenge, discover secrets hidden for centuries and spoil Dumbledore's game of chess. What happens if the sorting hat gives away Dumbledore's secrets, what if the dark mark went to a "light" person. *slight Ron bashing* H/Hr rated T for swearing Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. please R&R -complete
1. A friendship is born

A/N Hey guys, Godlypowers12 here, sorry for abandoning my Percy Jackson stories, I just kind of lost the plot. Anyways, hopefully I will finish this story, as it is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic that is not a crossover. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

 **Just so you know, this story has a slow start, but it gets exciting later. Chap 6 is the start of excitement, but you have to read these chapters to understand. Thank you!**

CHAPTER 1- A friendship is born

Harry was very confused, Hagrid had just vanished, and it seemed platform 9 and three-quarters did not exist. He stood in front of the brick wall in-between platforms 9 and 10. What was he supposed to do? He sighed in annoyance, and picked Hedwig's cage from the trolley, before ramming it into the wall in-between platforms 9 and 10, but forgot to let go of the trolley!

To his uttermost surprise, the trolley went straight through the brick wall, bringing him through with it. He made it out the other side of the wall, completely confused. He soon realised he was at a train station, not long after that, he realised it was platform nine and three quarters. He almost cheered. Almost. He moved towards the train, and after several attempts, managed to get it onto the train. He walked down the train isles, looking for an empty compartment. Finally, he found a compartment with only one person in it.

The bushy haired girl had not noticed his presence yet, so decided to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Harry, can I please sit here?" he asked. The girl looked up at him, and said; "nice to meet you Harry, my name is Hermione, and yes you may sit here." "Thanks." They sit there talking and laughing as their friendship strengthens. About an hour into the journey a boy who said his name was Neville opened up their compartment door, asking if they had seen his missing toad. When he got two negative answers, he became disappointed, and headed back out the door, when Harry and Hermione both said the same thing at the exact same time; "I'll help." So the three of them set off down the train corridor, looking for Neville's toad, who said its name was Trevor.

They opened a compartment door which had a single red-headed boy sitting there. Asking politely, Hermione asked if he had seen a toad. The reply she got was; "Of Course I bloody haven't! I don't look for toads! Ugly things! Rats are way better!" Hermione glared at him and walked off down the corridor again.

They past a bunch of snobby looking people, and they looked rich. They asked if they had seen a toad and a blond- haired boy whom Harry recognised as Malfoy replied: "I don't talk to mudbloods! Now rack off! They shouldn't even allow people like you on the train!" Hermione dashed out the door crying, and Harry chased after her, eventually finding her back in their original compartment. Neville arrived a few minutes later, to see Hermione giggling and Harry smiling, obviously Harry could cheer someone up.

When they got off the train, Neville was quite distraught, He had lost his favourite pet toad, (well, his only pet toad) and came off downtrodden. Until a large man yelled, "Hey you there, this your toad!" Neville almost cried in relief, "Trevor! Thank you so much!" "Hagrid!" yelled Harry, rushing over to greet him. "Hey 'Arry!" nice to see yer!" "He Hagrid! Nice to see you to!" "These are my new friends, Hermione and Neville!" Harry rushed on. "Well, nice ta meet yer two! Anyways, yer better get one of the boats ay!"

Harry, Hermione and Neville ended up sharing a boat with a girl called Parvati, and she would not stop talking! It was quite an unpleasant trip to Hogwarts unfortunately.


	2. A weird hogwarts welcome!

A/N Hey guys, GodlyPowers12 here, unfortunately updating 1 chapter a week is very hard, as my exams are all due, and writing is not my main focus. I will try and upload chapters as regular as possible. For those people who read my stories and notice they are all unfinished, those stories will not update! This story though I fully intend to finish. I have the plot laid out, and this story will be finished! Anyways if you made it this far, enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 2

The small fleet of boats arrived at the edge of the lake, and the kids were still ohing and ahing at the palace that was Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Harry, Hermione and Neville hurried away from Parvati, and to the front of the que waiting to be escorted to the castle.

Hagrid walked in front of the first years, with them following along patiently, excited to get to this wondrous castle. Hagrid knocked three times on the castle doors, and a stern, old looking woman opened them. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid, you are now dismissed, and well done." Professor McGonagall replied. "First year students, please follow me."

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked forward into the castle. They were told to wait in a large room, no a massive room, for the ceremony of the sorting to begin. As they were waiting there, ghosts came through, generating some screams. The ghosts however were peaceful, and chatted amongst each other. The ghosts suddenly looked down at the first years. One of them said "You guys are lucky Peeves was banned from the castle, otherwise you would be soaked with water balloons, The Weasley twins aren't happy with McGonagall's decision, as they love pranking, and peeves was their pranking spy.

The ghosts then proceeded to float back out of the room, leaving the first years alone again. The doors opened and Professor McGonagall told them to follow her. Harry, Hermione and Neville exchanged glances, this was it. People started being sorted, and Harry did not want to be in that red- headed guy's house, or Malfoy's. When Hermione Granger was called, Harry gave her an encouraging smile, and Hermione walked forwards to the sorting hat.

It wasn't long before the sorting hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Hermione walked over to greet her new housemates to much applauding of the Hufflepuff table. Not long after that, Neville's name was called, and he too, was placed in Hufflepuff. When Harry's name was called, there was silence, and everyone was staring at him.

He walked up and placed the sorting hat on his head. "hmm, very brave and powerful, but extremely loyal to your friends, extraordinary qualities, if you keep your friendship with Miss. Granger, you will fly through your classes. Your loyalty overrules everything else however, so better be HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat proclaimed. Harry took off the sorting hat and grinned, then he rushed to the Hufflepuff table, where Hermione had saved a seat for him. He sat down and relaxed, extremely happy to be in the same house as his friends.

He couldn't express his happiness when red-headed kid got put in Gryffindor. Dumbledore then got the feast away with some stupid words Harry didn't bother listening to. As they ate, their head of house came over and introduced herself as Professor Sprout. Later on in the meal, professor McGonagall wondered over and told them to follow her after dinner, apparently the headmaster professor Dumbledore wanted to see him and Hermione.

So after dinner Harry and Hermione reluctantly left Neville to be taken back to the Hufflepuff dorms, while they followed professor McGonagall up to the headmaster's office, both extremely nervous because they thought they may be in trouble. Upon entering the headmaster's office, they looked around in amazement, it was quite the office. Ah, Minerva, Good evening, and good evening to you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I need to talk to you about some ah, tips. You see, at Hogwarts we require you to not bribe the sorting hat, you Mr Potter, should be in Gryffindor, and you Miss Granger, a Ravenclaw. "WHAT BRIBERY, I HAVE NOT BEEN BRIBED!" yelled the sorting hat outraged. "These students are Hufflepuffs! I know, because their loyalty to each other overrules all their other amazing qualities!" You headmaster, will find yourself in prison! Your secrets shall be revealed!

The end of chapter 2


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N Hey guys! I am updating this story as much as possible on weekends, so I will aim to have 1 chapter every 2 weeks, sometimes, depending on how much time I have on weekends, may have 1 chapter a week, I don't know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my plot.

Chapter three

Professor Dumbledore spun to face the sorting hat, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" the old man roared. The sorting hat only grinned. "YOU ABANDONED HARRY POTTER ON A MUGGLE DOORSTEP, WITH A HORCRUX IN HIS HEAD!" Professor McGonagall gasps, "I was against you putting him the Albus, BUT WITH A HORCRUX IN HIS HEAD! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Professor Dumbledore visibly gulped. This could be very bad.

"Well, I didn't know for sure he had a horcrux in his head" Dumbledore stuttered. "YOU KNEW PERFECTLY WELL!" shouted the sorting hat. For hours, the sorting hat spilled all Dumbledore's secrets, with Albus unable to do anything about it, as Professor McGonagall had body-bound him as soon as Dumbledore tried to justify his unholy actions. Dumbledore could on watch and listen as all his secrets were revealed and his fate sealed. When the sorting hat got to the part where Dumbledore told Snape part of the prophecy, which he passed onto the dark lord, and that this was why Harry's parents were targeted.

Harry howled in anger and used a blast of accidental magic to blast Dumbledore's massive desk through the back wall of the office, where it fell down to the ground and got obliterated. Harry then stormed from the office and ran down the spiral staircase, Hermione following on behind. The last thing they heard was McGonagall shouting so loud it could have been heard from Australia. Harry and Hermione were then escorted by professor McGonagall to the Hufflepuff dorms, where they both fell asleep on armchairs in front of the fire, without realising it, they had been at Dumbledore's office for hours.

The next morning, Dumbledore woke up to the broken back wall of his office, which was beyond repair, with a sigh, he heaved himself up and got to business. He knew, that with Miss Granger's influence and his loyalty, there was no way he would go after the stone like he hoped. He knew he currently wasn't a criminal, as Minerva would not be eager to share that information, however he knew he had 2 days at most. He gathered the staff and together they banished Voldemort's spirit, and poor professor Quirell was sacrificed for the greater good.

The traps were removed, and the third floor corridor was back in bounds. For the first time in Albus Dumbledore's life, he did not know what to do.

Meanwhile, Harry was telling Hermione how life at the Dursley's was the worst life ever. Hermione felt really sorry for him, and asked if she could borrow Hedwig to write to her parents. Harry said of course she could so that's what Hermione did.

 _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _I hope you are well, and life at Hogwarts is so fun. We are learning how to transform something into something else today. Anyways, I have 2 friends, their names are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. I was wondering if we could invite Harry over for the holidays. This is because he lives at a horrible place, living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They all treat him horribly and he always gets beaten up by them. I hope you agree._

 _Missing you already,_

 _Love Hermione._

Hermione sent Hedwig off to send the letter to her parents, then headed off to transfiguration with Harry and Neville. Harry and Hermione both managed to turn their matchsticks into needles by the end of the lesson, and Neville managed to make his match all pointy, while no one else is the class had managed to get anywhere close.

The next day, the headmaster wasn't in the castle, and professor McGonagall was headmistress until he returned, however professor McGonagall didn't think that he would. Because she had taken the information to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Dumbledore was now on the run.

Out in the countryside, Dumbledore was angry. The sorting hat had betrayed him. Dumbledore did however still have one question running through his mind: Where did the sorting hat get all that information?

Thanks for Reading Chapter 3


	4. A new friend and an interruption

A/N Hey Guys! Godlypowers12 here, and this is chapter 4! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot

Chapter 4

Hedwig was tapping on the window of the Hufflepuff dorms, and Hermione immediately opened it, and inside contained the note from her parents. Harry watched her read the note and her features slowly light up. Then she squealed yes and leapt on Harry, barrelling both of them over. "They said yes!" Hermione said, "you can stay with us!" Hermione was so excited that she kissed Harry on the lips. Harry's jaw dropped as Hermione started running around the common room, smiling at everyone. Harry picked himself up off the floor and immediately fell into a nearby armchair in a daze. Hermione eventually settled down and sat in the chair next to him smiling happily. Harry suddenly said "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" and this time it was Hermione's turn to fall over. "YES!' she said happily before rising and kissing Harry, then skipped off to her dorm and fell on the bed.

Harry got up, smiled crazily at everyone and walked up into the boy's dorm and fell on his bed. The summer holidays came up so fast, with Harry and Hermione both getting all outstanding's on their tests, with their other best friend Neville receiving exceeds expectations on most subjects, with two outstanding's. How Harry got an outstanding in professor Snape's class remains a mystery to this day.

Meanwhile, a certain Albus Dumbledore had found the one and only, Lord Voldemort, in spirt form. Harry rode in the back seat of the Granger's car, feeling extremely awkward, as Dan, Hermione's dad was staring at him closely. They soon arrived at the Grangers property, and Emma, Hermione's mum, started cooking some dinner, and much to her delight, Harry helped. And Harry knew how to cook, all those years cooking for his fat relatives, made him quite good at it.

Luckily, Emma was immediately accepting of Harry, and what he had been going through. And extremely lucky for Harry, Dan seemed to really like him. Maybe it was his great manners, or positive attitude, no one knows, but the Grangers quickly accepted him as their family. The summer holidays went by in a flash and in no time at all Hermione, Harry and Neville were sitting in their own compartment on the train. Suddenly, their compartment door opened, and a small girl with blond hair poked her head in. "excuse me, do you mind if I sit here, no one else will let me sit anywhere." "Of course you can" said Harry. "what's your name?" "I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is my first year." "Hi Luna" everyone says. Luna smiled and sat down.

As the journey wore on, Luna found herself wanting to be in Hufflepuff with her second year friends. Luna was looking forward to Hogwarts more now. The 4 friends got out of the train, where they had to split up with Luna as she had to take the boats with Hagrid to get to the castle. Harry, Hermione and Neville felt weird when they hopped aboard the horseless carriages. The main reason being: They were horseless carriages! Who wouldn't feel weird when riding in a horseless carriage.

When the three friends got to Hogwarts, they sat in the great hall and waited for Luna to get sorted, all three of them secretly hoping she would be sorted into Hufflepuff with them. When Luna's name was called, all three of them paid their uttermost attention to the sorting hat. No sooner then they looked the word HUFFLEPUFF! Rang out through the hall.

The three friends cheered and clapped wildly, as Luna came over and sat next to them, a wonderful smile on her face. Their evening was soon ruined however, as Amelia Bones and the Aurors burst into the hall. "Severus Snape! You are under arrest!" Snape however had been expecting this, and asked that as Dumbledore's last act as headmaster, he make him a portkey to go through the Hogwarts wards, and send him directly to the ex-headmaster's location.

Snape quickly activated it and found himself being whisked away towards Albus Dumbledore. Amelia Bones growled in frustration, then stormed out of the hall, obviously to plan on how to catch him. Minerva McGonagall however, had other ideas. "Tomorrow evening! There shall be a whole school duelling lesson on the Hogwarts grounds!" professor McGonagall's sonorous charmed voice rang across the hall. Thanks for reading!


	5. An Army amasses

A/N Hey guys, I updated 4 chapters in 1 day! Wow, that's pretty cool lol.

Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this chapter

Chapter 5- The Army Amasses

Albus Dumbledore looked at the sacrificial ritual once again, making sure everything was perfect. They had a certain James Vatulus, senior Auror tied to a tombstone, and they would be using him for the ritual, then they would kill him, to send out a message. Snape had just sliced off his own hand for the return of Voldemort, and was now taking some of Vatulus's blood to complete the ritual.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were in the Hogwarts grounds, waiting for professor McGonagall's announcement for what they would do this afternoon. "Attention students! This afternoon we shall be training, and we will do so at the same place, same time every afternoon for the next three months!" This announcement caused lots of disruption, but no one could really argue.

The students split up into year groups, to be taught complex spells and how to duel. The students grinned at each other, this was going to be good. Over the next three months, the school quickly became an army, with the staff in charge. Every single student could cast a blasting curse, a bludgeoning hex and the switching spell.

Voldemort had finally returned, with enough strength to summon his followers. He pressed his dark mark with his wand. Dumbledore did the same, as did Snape. The sound of apparation could be heard up and down the country. 4o or so death eaters appeared in the clearing. Voldemort screamed in rage "WHERE ARE THE OTHER 60 OF YOU!" His eyes becoming more dangerous by the minute.

Harry was sitting in transfiguration class, alongside Hermione and Neville. This lesson they were turning mice into teacups. This showed how much they had progressed. 4 months into second year, and Harry, Hermione and Neville were doing third year work. Professor McGonagall was extremely pleased.

However, time flies, and it wasn't long before a mass breakout of Azkaban came along. Apparently, Voldemort wanted his 60 followers back. Shocking news hit the ministry, Sirius Black was innocent. Fudge, wanted him released at once. What they saw when they got to Black's cell made Amelia want to tear the house down, Sirius Black was lying dead in his cell.

Severus Snape was a very happy man. For the ritual, his master had granted him a fine silver hand.

Hogwarts school meanwhile, had migrated into the Scottish countryside. They were travelling, three months of preparation really was good. A plus side was they had taken all the house elves with them, as well as heaps of portable kitchen supplies. Hogwarts wouldn't starve in their migration across the highlands of Scotland, in their search of Voldemort.

Amelia Bones was one unhappy woman. Voldemort had just sent her the severed head of James Vatalus. This was a heavy insult to the ministry. Amelia had the Auror army go out into the countryside, where they would have the provisions of equal amount to Hogwarts. Voldemort and his followers were in trouble.

OoO

It was one year later, and Hogwarts school was still roaming the countryside. Harry, Hermione and Neville were halfway through year three, and Luna halfway through year 2. This was a weird experience for all of them, but they knew they were safe, since every student could fight better than a grown Auror, plus the house elves protection, as well as the staff, yes, the students of Hogwarts were not worried one bit. It was Voldemort that should be worried.

Voldemort sat upon his makeshift throne, watching his death eaters practice duelling. Voldemort smiled to himself, soon, the Potter brat would die, and Voldemort couldn't wait for the look on his face when the green curse struck him write between the eyes, Potter wouldn't stand a chance. Then, Voldemort had an idea, Potter's mudblood bitch would be tortured in front of Potter, then Potter would be ruined. Voldemort cackled to himself and stood.

Harry was practicing his blasting curse, firing at a nearby tree. He hit his target every time, in the exact position he wanted, because Harry Potter never missed. His accuracy could not be matched even by professor Flitwick, the duelling master of Hogwarts. Hermione came up behind him and watched, before announcing her presence when Harry was taking a break. She leapt up behind him a kissed him on the cheek in greeting. Harry returned by kissing her on the lips. They then sat down and relaxed, watching the setting sun. Unknown to them, professor McGonagall was standing in the shadows nearby, watching with a silent tear in her eye.

The Aurors were somewhere in North Britain, when one hundred killing curses flew out of the woods surrounding the camp, quickly followed by some fiendfyre, the Aurors never had a chance, the entire department wiped out in a matter of seconds. That night, the dark mark hovered in the sky, and Amelia Bones knew nothing about it. The death eaters had struck again, and they had struck hard.


	6. Ancient Wizarding secrets

A/N Hey guys, Godlypowers12 here, and welcome to chapter 6 of Harry Potter and the Unexpected Villain

SHOUT OUTS TO MEERKATMAN11 AND CHRISISANOCINHISOWNSTORY YOUR CHARACTER IS BEING USED!

Chapter 6- The Ancient Wizarding secret

McGonagall's Army, as Hogwarts now called itself, were once again travelling. This time, they were camped outside a massive forest, and that night Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna went to explore.

They talked as they walked, happy to be in the fresh air of a forest, even if it was at night. Neville leant up against a tree to catch a break, when the ground in front of him opened up. "Woah, what's this?" Neville exclaimed. Harry, Hermione and Luna came over and looked at the hole in the ground in disbelief.

"We should check it out" said Hermione. "This could be important." So it was decided. The four of them descended into the hole. All of them lit their wands and looked around. Hermione quickly scanned for booby traps, and found one just 2 meters in front of them. "No one move" Hermione said urgently. Everyone froze. Hermione though, easily removed the trap.

As they went along the dark, underground tunnel, more traps popped up, with Hermione and Harry disabling them. They were walking when the small tunnel opened up into a massive, dimly lit room. The torches obviously lit by magic. Hermione and Harry found a total of 17 booby traps in the room, and it took at least an hour to disable them. When they finally did, Luna spotted a scroll sitting on an Oakwood table.

The four friends hurried over to see what it was. When they unravelled the scroll, they were shocked at their findings. Here, listed in front of them, was a step by step procedure, on how to create any spell in the world! The four friends immediately got to work, creating amazing tracking charms, spells that could shoot golden flames, spells designed to brutally murder someone who carries the dark mark. They invented ridiculous spells, they created spells for everything they could think of. But for now, they were really hungry. After all, they hadn't eaten for about 10 hours. They turned around to go out to find their exit no longer there. They had no choice but to continue.

OoO

Voldemort's most trusted servants; Harris Entwood and Smaug Scalstalian were walking along the edge of the unscaleable cliffs near the camp of Lord Voldemort. Harris was a very smart Slytherin. He was a master at finding the unknown, and would do almost anything to be on the winning side of a war. He had dark brown hair, and dull brown eyes. Smaug was a sinister character, and loved to blackmail. He wasn't too smart however, and was willing to play along with whatever Harris was doing. He had black hair and eyes, and had lots of magical power, it was a good thing Harris kept him right. Unfortunately, Harris had not much magical power, however, using his brains he performed simple charms skilfully.

Harris and Smaug continued along the cliff face, hoping to find something interesting. Harris suddenly stopped, and Smaug nearly ran into him. "Did you here that?" Harris asked. "Here what?" Smaug said loudly. "Shhh." A small creak could be heard. "Oh, that" said Smaug. Harris face palmed. He ran his hand along the jagged rocks, hoping to hear the noise again. One of the jagged rocks moved suddenly, and the cliff emitted an almighty groan, almost as if it was real.

OoO

Professor McGonagall was very worried. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna had been missing for 10 hours. She currently had Hogwarts combing the woods and plains they were camped near, and had so far come up with nothing. McGonagall had a bad feeling that they wouldn't come up with anything at all.

OoO

Harry lead the other three through the tunnel. The tunnel however, seemed to be leading to another cavern, as it was showing no sign of going back up, the tunnel just kept sloping down. Fortunately, it seemed all the traps had been up the top, and so far, no traps had been detected.

Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern, and there was a coffin sitting in the middle of a ring of fire and acid, and the tunnel that showed signs of heading up was on the other side of the gigantic cavern.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Caverns of Fear

A/N Hey guys, I'm back! I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have been on holiday in Sydney, without Wi-Fi. So I have had to wait until I was back home to update.

Chapter 7- Caverns of Fear

Harris and Smaug leapt back as the cliff face emitted another groan, then, right before their very eyes, the cliff face sunk into the ground, creating a tall passage way. Harris glanced at Smaug, who glanced back. Then they entered the tunnel. The arch shut sharply behind them. The tunnel was gloomy and dark, and Smaug, who was stupid enough to touch one of the walls, said it was also very slimy. Harris quickly did a lumos charm, so the two friends could see down the dark passage.

Harris spotted a small hint of light at the end of the passage. Hours later, the passage widened out, and became a small cavern. There was a ring of fire surrounding what looked to be an ancient scroll. "what is it?" Smaug asked. "I know not" replied Harris, his voice was quivering slightly, but you could also here excitement in his voice.

OoO

Professor McGonagall had never been more frightened and nervous in her entire life. Her four star students had been gone for hours. She had had the entire school searching, but the four had disappeared without a trace.

At that exact time, Draco Malfoy was wondering through the forest aimlessly. Trying to find a way to the dark lord. He was sick of Hogwarts. Everyone ignored him, they were all too worried about bloody Harry Potter and his gang of blood traitors and a mudblood. Also because everyone was focused on Harry, no one noticed Draco Malfoy being taken by a bear. He died a painful death.

OoO

Hermione was about to cast a spell to allow her to fly across the tomb. The gigantic cavern that contained the precious tomb that probably held the wizard Newtron Callmey, the wizard who learnt how to invent proper spells. The cavern exploded in lava and acid, almost impossible to get past. Every square inch of the cavern was covered in lava or acid. Hermione froze mid-spell. "Wow" Harry said. "This must be some kind of test for us to get past."

"Yeah" the others agreed, mumbling. The four began to cast spells.

OoO

Harris and Smaug began to cast water spells, hoping to put the fire out. Nothing worked. The fire seemed to be water resistant. Which made no sense, but Harris did detect very strong magic at work. Now all he had to do was find the power base of the magic. Then the fire would be extinguished, and the scroll in the centre would be theirs.

Harris began scouting around the fire, leaving Smaug standing there, completely confused and wondering what he was doing. Shrugging, Smaug kept casting water spells, even though his attempts were useless. 'What an idiot" Harris thought to himself. He continued searching, running his hands along the slimy walls. How they were slimy with fire in the room shocked Harris, it made no sense, but all well.

Harris was struggling, and beginning to lose hope, his theory of a power base may be flawed. However, he continued to scan the walls. He ran his hand over the smooth surface, hoping to find a lump or something that might lead to a power source. His hand suddenly found something. A thin but strong piece of rock jutting out of the cavern wall. He gave it a yank downwards, and was successful. The wall opened up into a small archway. He called out to Smaug, who came rushing over.

Harris and Smaug entered the small tunnel, with Smaug still wondering why the hell they were going down this small tunnel. Smaug was quite claustrophobic.

OoO

The four friends were using their made up clear spells to break through the seemly never-ending flow of lava and acid. Using cooling and breathing charms they also made up, they were able to survive the closeness of the lava and acid as they slowly made a passageway through the fatal substances.

The four were feeling very scared. The excitement of creating awesome spells had worn off. They were now just nervous and scared. Moving slowly through lava and acid would do that to you. They all spoke nervously and kept telling each other to concentrate and that they would all make it out alive.

Eventually, after lots of encouragement and nervous laughing as they tried to keep the mood up, they made it to the other side, where they could see the passage heading upwards. They relaxed as they neared the surface, soon they would be up in the woods, they would breathe fresh air, and they would take down Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape.


	8. The Perfect Plan

A/N It would be great if you guys left a review, it would really encourage me to write and update more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, J.K Rowling does. I only own my plot.

Chapter 8- The perfect plan

The four friends were so close to the surface they could feel it. The slope continued upwards, and the smell of fresh air was close.

The sky became visible, and laughing, the four ran to the top. Starving as they were, they were glad to be out of that horrible place. They used magic to catch a rabbit, which they roasted on a fire. The friends had made it out. Now all there was to worry about was finding the rest of the school. But right now, they were content to just sit and eat their rabbit stew. The spells they invented really helped with that.

OoO

Harris and Smaug were walking down that dusty tunnel that Harris had found. Harris knew this had to be the way to the powerbase. The tunnel slowly widened out into a small cavern. In the centre, was a purple crystal, hovering above a platform. It had an energy shield surrounding it. Smaug of course, being the stupid death eater he is, rushed forward to touch the shiny crystal, he was immediately blasted on his arse. Harris sighed and face palmed. Smaug never learnt.

Walking forward carefully, Harris made his way towards the crystal. He examined the stand it was hovering above, hoping for some sort of trick that could shut the shield off. He then examined the wall, and found nothing. He wondered around for a while, trying to figure out what to do. "Smaug, we must cast a spell to break the shield." "Ok" Smaug said. Harris had an idea. His idea was to cast a stunning spell onto the shield, while Smaug cast the imperious curse onto it, maybe it would break the shield and allow him and Smaug to break the crystal, allowing them entry to the scroll.

He quickly told Smaug the plan. "Ok, 3...2...1!" he yelled. Harris fired a stunner and Smaug shot an imperious. The effect was devastating on the shield. The shield split in half and fell onto the ground, shattering into magical shards and pieces. Harris then told Smaug to cast the most powerful reducto at the crystal as he possibly could. Smaug complied, the crystal shuddered, but did not break. Harris and Smaug then both shot many reducto's over and over. The crystal did not break. Harris said they should try casting the killing curse. Smaug went first. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. The curse rebounded into him, killing him immediately. Smaug died. Harris choked down his words, not wanting to end up like Smaug.

Terror running through his veins, he continued to cast reducto's. He was almost crying now, how was he supposed to get the scroll if he needed to destroy this crystal? He had little magical power. Finally, Harris came to some sense, he went towards the crystal and picked it up. It hummed with power. He carried it down the passage and back to the central cavern, where there was the fire, and the scroll. He through the crystal into the fire. It melted and the fire flickered, but did not vanish. Harris however, was smart enough to understand, it was normal fire now. With a few water charms, the fire had vanished.

He walked over to the scroll carefully, and now realised there was a leather sack next to it. He picked up the dusty scroll and was surprised to see this on the scroll.

 _This is the potion for magic removal._

 _Written by Carl Smokesmenn._

 _The ingredients are in the sack, but it takes a wise wizard to use this potion correctly. If done wrongly, results can be the following;_

 _An infinite cough_

 _A devils eye_

 _Nose and ear removal_

 _Inky vision for eternity_

 _Find the steps below;_

 _1._ _Boil water to precisely 200 degrees Celsius._

 _2._ _Chop up the pigs demon eye into 3 exact pieces, and drop them in the cauldron one at a time_

 _3._ _Stir counter clockwise 13 times_

 _4._ _Pick up the vial of coldness (clearly labelled) and hold it upside down very close to the potion_

 _5._ _The lid should pop off and the coldness flood into the potion_

 _6._ _It should be a dark blue colour now, stir once clockwise_

 _7._ _Pour vial of liquid obsidian into the potion_

 _8._ _Potion should be pitch black_

 _9._ _Chop up cursed cow's liver into 4 pieces, and throw them in the cauldron_

 _10._ _Stir 7 times counter clockwise_

 _11._ _Grab the seagull's beak and put that in the potion_

 _12._ _Cast the spell; MOROUS DISPORSUS into the potion_

 _13._ _Collect into empty vial labelled; rum_

There was nothing more on the parchment. Harris sighed, annoyed that a simple potion had cost him his friends life. Then Harris came up with a plan. He would give the potion to Voldemort, and tell him it was wizards rum. If Voldemort drank it, his magic powers would vanish, Harris would apparate to the camping place of Hogwarts, with a defenceless Voldemort, allowing the school to finish him off. He would be hailed a hero, the one who gave Hogwarts and Harry Potter a chance. Harris was a very smart wizard.

He found a dusty, ancient cauldron sitting in the corner of the room and decided it was the best he could do, the quicker this potion was made, the better.

OoO

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna got up that morning, and decided to contact Professor McGonagall, they wanted to tell her not to worry. Harry cast a messenger spell the four had made up and sent his message.

OoO

It was Saturday morning, which marked the third day the four students had been missing. She got up and got dressed for the day. She was about to wander outside her tent to see the other staff when a silver paper plane flew through the tent flap. The paper plane then proceeded to open up and give her a message: _Hello Professor McGonagall,_ Harry's voice rang out, Professor McGonagall stared at the silver misty paper plane in wonder. _I would like you to know we are safe and sound at our campsite, near the Cacner river. Please do not worry about us, we are perfectly safe. As to my method of messaging, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I found a secret cave underground, and that's where we were the whole time. We worked out how to create spells, so the dark ones have no chance. I hope you are well, and I will see you soon. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna._ Professor McGonagall smiled. All was well and the death eaters were going down.


	9. Lost

A/N Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!

Please leave a review, as these make me update faster, because I am inspired to write more often by nice comments. Thanks

Chapter 9- Lost

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were happily wondering the banks of the Cacner river. The shore was sandy and soft, and the water cool. It was a nice sunny day, about 30 degrees Celsius. The perfect day for a swim. They transfigured their clothes into swimwear, and had a swim.

Meanwhile, A death eater called Destiny, grinned. Too easy. It was time to please his master. By bringing him Harry Potter, and his mudblood girlfriend.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying a blissful kiss when Luna yelped. She stared at a bush behind the couple in fear. Harry and Hermione spun to see what Luna was looking at. There was nothing. "I saw a man, with death eater regalia on." Her voice was quivering. Harry and Hermione didn't doubt Luna one bit. They called to Neville and swam across to the other side of the river.

They heard a roar and 5 death eaters ran out of the trees. One of them was Malfoy's father. The four rushed through the woods, their hearts pumping.

OoO

As soon as Destiny saw Potter and his mudblood swim to the other bank, he figured they must know He was here. Destiny let out a roar and charged after them, swimming across the river with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pettigrew following him. They started casting Imperious curses and cutting hexes to stop them.

So the chase began.

OoO

The four friends dashed into the woods, hoping to lose the death eaters. Harry growled and ran faster, the others close behind. They ran across a small stream that was no higher than their ankles. Hermione changed that by casting a made up spell that caused the water to rush up to form a wall. That should hold them off for a while the four decided, and they kept running.

They ducked behind some trees and hoped that the Hogwarts camp was nearby. If they got there, the death eaters would have no choice but to flee. Hermione had an idea. "Guys, lets transfigure these sticks into small knives that we can throw if we had no choice. So they got to work, they made small, sharp, steel made knives. They put them in sheaths they had transfigured out of large branches.

OoO

Destiny was supremely confident they would catch the four children. That was until the found a gigantic, thick wall of water in their path. Destiny did not know what to do about it. He really should have brought some smarter people with him. The death eaters cast many reducto's at the wall. No results. They blasted the wall with killing curses. The curses went through the wall and made no hole. Destiny was becoming very frustrated by now.

Finally, Malfoy suggested fiendfyre. That stuff was almost indestructible. Their plan worked. The wall of water was knocked down. But they had lost valuable time. The five death eaters now had no idea which direction their prey was in. They set off anyway. Hoping they were going in the right direction.

OoO

By now, the four friends were hopelessly lost. They had no idea where Hogwarts camp was, and they were now trapped in the woods, with nowhere to go. They trudged onwards, knowing if they went back the other way they would surely be found by death eaters.

The woods were endless. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were scared out of their minds. They did not know if they would ever be found. Darkness came, and they had nowhere to sleep. Using magic, they summoned some vegetation they could eat. All of them decided a fire was too risky. There was a big chance of the death eaters spotting a fire at night, then they would be right back on their trail.

OoO

That night, Destiny and the four death eaters were looking for signs of a fire. Because if they found a fire, they knew where Potter was. Unfortunately for the death eaters, there was no sign of fire in sight. (Probably because the four friends were too smart for that) but Destiny refused to give up. He would find those kids. No matter what.

OoO

Harris had come back to Voldemort and told his master that Smaug had been killed by a crocodile. Luckily for Harris, Voldemort bought it. Harris knew he should have come up with a better excuse though, since there really shouldn't be any crocodiles near cliffs and trees, with barely any water. Not the ideal spot for a crocodile. Harris guessed Voldemort didn't pay attention to that though. He must think he is above that nonsense.

Harris was now Voldemort's most trusted follower, along with Snape and Dumbledore. He grinned to himself, he was in the perfect position for betrayal. Removing Snape and Dumbledore's magic should also be done. The question was; how?

AN: Thanks for Reading!

Please leave a nice review, if I get 12 reviews total, I will upload 2 chapters in three days. This offer ends on the second of October, please review!


	10. The return to camp

A/N Hey guys I am back with Chapter 10 of the unexpected villain!

Chapter 10- The return to camp

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville rushed through the woods, it was early morning, but the four wanted to leave as soon as possible. The death eaters could not be allowed to catch them.

The jogged under the shade of the trees, their only emotions right now were tiredness and fear. They slowed down, knowing the death eaters were probably a long way away.

OoO

Destiny looked at Lucius Malfoy. The man had a knack for finding tracks. Probably his only use for this mission other than cunningness. But he has far more cunning then Malfoy. They had been just walking through the seemly endless woods, when Malfoy pointed out 4 pairs of footprints.

Time to hunt.

The five death eaters carefully followed the fading footprints. They were in trouble though. The clouds in the sky were dark and stormy. It was extremely likely it would rain. That was bad news.

The death eaters started to run, hoping to catch the footprints before it rained. No such luck. Just 2 minutes later, a heavy downfall started. Torrential rain came bucketing down upon them.

OoO

The four friends were jogging when Hermione gasped. "Uh oh, we forgot to cover our footprints."

Fear ran through them. They started running as fast as they could. It was almost a relief when the downpour started. A cave nearby sheltered them. They sat in the darkness of the cave as rain flew from the heavens above and hit the ground with lots of noise.

OoO

Destiny cursed as the rain fell. He ran under the shelter of a tree and started transfiguring sticks and leaves into a cloth- like material. He then levitated the several large pieces of cloth and spread them out on the trees above. Thus creating a small shelter.

The five death eaters sat down. Destiny was cursing their horrible luck over and over.

OoO

By the time the rain stopped, it was night. The moon was high in the sky, yet, the four friends trudged on through the woods, having got plenty of rest that day. This time they remembered to cover their prints so the death eaters would be unable to find them.

Slowly, the four friends headed west. They were planning to go back the other way and meet up with the Hogwarts camp. They jogged west for miles, before turning back South. They ran in anticipation of the Hogwarts camp. Hopefully the death eaters would be left blundering in the woods for the rest of their lives.

After a couple of days jogging, the Cocner river. They immediately jumped in and swam to the other side of the river bank. They ran a couple hundred meters and decided to stop and settle down for the night.

OoO

Meanwhile, the death eaters had reached the end of the forest, and were standing in front of open space. It had never occurred to them the kids would have come back the other way.

OoO

The four friends made their way into Hogwarts camp. Professor McGonagall was there to greet them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom, I am delighted you are safe."

"Hello Professor McGonagall" the students replied simply.

"Did you really learn how to create official spells?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's amazing."

And so the four were shown to their tent, which had the rude, red headed kid in it. Harry, Hermione and Neville immediately complained. Luna did not know who it was so stayed silent.

"I am sorry, but this is the only tent left."

Harry sighed. This was going to suck. They entered the tent. "Oi! What are you lot doing in MY tent!"

"Unfortunately, we have to share this tent with you.

"Well, share a room then, because I'm so awesome I can have 4 bedrooms!"

Harry levitated all of the rude kid's stuff out of the four bedrooms he wasn't sleeping in and dumped it all in the other bedroom. The four then settled into their own rooms.

"You can't just do that! They were my storage rooms!" He yelled.

"Not anymore their not" Harry said.

Red head grumbled a lot but decided to just ignore them. The four learned that the rude, obnoxious boy they were sharing a tent with was called Ron Weasley. That night, the four were getting ready for bed. All of them slept with their wands next to them, they did not trust Ronald. It was lucky they did.

That night, Ron snuck into Luna's room. "Oi Looney! Wake up!" Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Ron standing over her bed with his wand in his hand. Luna immediately pulled her wand out and; "Stupefy!" she said calmly. She then used the body bind spell and levitated him out of her room. He slept frozen on the floor, looking silly since Luna had tied pink ribbons around him. Ron slept trussed up like a chicken. Luna suppressed a giggle and went back to her room to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and walked into the main area to see Ron trapped in pink ribbons, frozen and stupefied on the floor. Harry found this highly amusing. He cooked breakfast for him and his friends, and was finished as they came out of their rooms. When Hermione, Neville and Luna burst out laughing. This time Harry joined in.

"It's good to know my body bind spell worked" Luna said dreamily.

Cue the laughter. The 4 enjoyed a nice breakfast and walked outside, still sporting grins.

OoO

Destiny was angry. Those bloody children had escaped the death eaters. He apparated along with the other death eaters to where the main death eater camp was. He was glad his mission was a secret to please his master, or he would have been toast.

He strolled into the camp and saw Harris, who was rumoured to be a very trusted follower, walking out of the encampment muttering to himself. Shrugging, Destiny moved on. Malfoy ran to his wife.

Lucius ran into his wife's tent to see her crying. When he asked why, she said Draco was killed by a bear. Fear struck Lucius's heart. He had no heir. He and his wife were too old to have kids. He was scared. The Malfoy line was over; he could think of no other way to gain an heir.


	11. Seek and Destroy

**AN: Hey everyone reading this story! I have decided to notify you that after this story is finished I will be writing a Percy Jackson fanfic. I repeat; AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED, I AM** **NOT** **ABANDONING THIS STORY. Anyways hopefully you will enjoy chapter 11.**

 **Chapter 11: Seek and Destroy!**

Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville were sitting around a table in professor McGonagall's tent. All the prefects, the head boy and girl were also there. They were all attempting to form a plan to destroy Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape and as many death eaters as possible.

Finally, the head girl came up with the perfect plan. The plan was simple. Hogwarts would surround the death eater camp under the cover of darkness. Then, at dawn, they would attack, rushing forwards to lure the death eaters out of their tents. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville would be positioned directly behind the Ravenclaw prefects. Alongside the other prefects, they would attack the central tents, belonging to Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape. They would lure them out into the waiting arms of Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna. The four would then finish off the villains while the rest of the camp was destroyed.

There was just one problem; they had no idea where the death eaters were camped.

So, early the next morning, McGonagall's Army (Hogwarts) packed up their tents, stowed their gear in trunks and set off for the death eater camp site. Fortunately, all the trunks had been shrunken, so the students could stow their belongings in their pockets.

Hogwarts set out into the Highlands, hunting for the death eater's camp.

By midday, Ron Weasley was starving. He had had a small breakfast, and was now constantly complaining about food. Actually, he had been complaining about food since about 9:00 in the morning. 3 hours of non-stop complaining. 20 minutes later a stinging hex came from an unknown place, Ron shut up immediately. He was now whimpering and looking for Madam Pomfrey ( **An: is that how her name is spelt?)**.

Then, at about 4:00 in the afternoon, someone said they had found the camp.

Hogwarts followed him as he crept silently forward. Luckily Ron had a silencing charm on him. Hogwarts followed silently, which is a great effort for a giant school of kids. They saw lots of black tents with skulls on them. Definitely the death eater camp. Hogwarts remained silent and in the same position until about 10 at night. They then slowly surrounded the camp.

Dawn came faster than expected, and McGonagall's Army attacked. Reducto's, Stunners, blasting hexes and bludgeoning spells flew at the camp. Panic spread amongst the death eaters, and Hogwarts realised a flaw in their plan when they heard the first CRACK of dissapparation. Never the less, Hogwarts destroyed about half of the death eaters before they realised what was going on. The rest got away. Unfortunately, this included 4 villains. Harris, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape apparated away.

The entirety of the army groaned, such a brilliant plan, but they had forgotten to put up anti-apparation wards.

OoO

Voldemort was sleeping in the tent at the centre of the camp. It was a Thursday morning, and Voldemort, was awake. It was just before dawn. Suddenly, he heard screaming and spells. Seconds later, Dumbledore, Snape and Harris rushed in, notifying him that Hogwarts was attacking. When they said half of the death eaters were dead, and the other half gone, Voldemort felt something he hadn't felt before; fear.

He leapt at his loyal followers, grabbed them by the arms and apparated them to a place he knew he could seek sanctuary. Iceland. The place with green fields, and a place where no one would find them. He would build his army back, bidding his time. It might take a long time, but he would rebuild his army.

OoO

Amelia Bones sat in her office, still waiting for a report on her Aurors. Then a messenger named Jonathan Sanavari rushed in. He said that the leader of the Aurors, Shacklebolt, was here with a report. Amelia immediately asked where he was. The reply of St. Mungos was quite the surprise.

Amelia dashed out of her office and flooed to St. Mungos. She was shown to Shacklebolt's room. He said; "Aurors…dead…fire…death…mark and then passed out. Amelia knew she needed his information, she did not like the sound of his words.

Hours later, Shacklebolt woke up. Amelia immediately asked about the rest of the aurors. "We were camping in the wilderness, trying to find the death eaters, when Fiendfyre exploded out of the woods around us. All of us died except me, I was severely burnt but managed to apparate a short way away from camp. I have been so injured I could apparate no more so I have had to make the journey here on foot. No one else made it out.

OoO

As he was saying that, Auror Tonks stumbled across Hogwarts camp. She was immediately let in and was now back at full strength, and ready to fight the death eaters.

 **AN: Thanks for Reading**


	12. Seek and Destroy prt2

**AN: Hey guys, Godlypowers12 here. Unfortunately, school has started again, meaning I will not be able to update as often as I have been recently. For all the story followers and favourites, please be patient as uploading will begin to get difficult when exams roll by. Since the term is only 8 weeks, I really need to focus on studying. Thanks for understanding, and please leave a nice review!**

 **Chapter 12- Seek and Destroy part 2**

Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape and Harris apparated onto an empty green field. "Where are we?" Harris asked, turning to face Voldemort. "Iceland" replied Voldemort. "What?! That's absurd! Iceland is full of ice!" Dumbledore said. "You know, for a great wizard, you know nothing about history or geography." Said Harris.

As the argument continued, Voldemort set off for the place he knew about, it was a rundown, abandoned shack in the trees of Iceland. The 3 other villains followed Voldemort as he walked into the forest.

The villains walked in silence, following Voldemort. They trudged through the woods in annoyance, while Harris was whistling a merry tune, somehow, the other three didn't notice.

Finally, Voldemort stopped walking, and the villains found themselves standing in front of an abandoned shack, surrounded by sticks and stones. Cobwebs hung off every corner, and as they walked in, the floor boards creaked, and the door groaned. The wood on the walls was worn and looked in danger of falling at any minute. The beds were wooden frames covered in badly placed hay, and the toilet was a hole in the ground. "Wow, we'll be comfortable here" Harris said sarcastically. "Shut it, it's the only place we can stay" Voldemort said harshly. "Yes my lord, of course my lord" Harris said quickly, he did not want to experience crucio right now.

OoO

"Curses" said professor McGonagall. "We were so close, and then, POOF, the entire plan goes up in smoke." Professor McGonagall was clearly frustrated, so Harry decided to help her out. "Professor, we created spells to specifically track people bearing the dark mark." McGonagall was astonished.

With a grin, the four friends cast the dark mark tracking charm. That it showed them somewhere in Iceland was the biggest shock yet. "Iceland? Isn't that full of ice?" asked professor McGonagall. Hermione face palmed. Wizards and witches knew nothing about history or geography.

After explaining to professor McGonagall that Iceland was green and why. "you see professor, back in the olden days, the rich people wanted the good land to themselves, so they named the island full of ice, Greenland, to get people to go there, and so people would stay away from the luscious green fields of Iceland, which is actually all grass." Hermione finished. "Oh, I understand" McGonagall said. "So we travel to Iceland, and take down Voldemort." McGonagall said. "It's not that simple" said Hermione. "Firstly, our tracking charms won't show us the direct location, they are far too far away for that. Our tracking charms only tell us they are in Iceland. Second, we have to get the whole school to Iceland somehow and third, we need to sneak up on them and put up our anti-apparation wards without them noticing."

Professor McGonagall sighed. Getting the whole school to Iceland would take ages. "I suggest we use muggle transportation professor, that way the whole school could take a boat to Iceland. It would cost a bit, but it is the best way to get to Iceland." Hermione offered. "Good idea, it will be much more effective."

So it was decided, Hogwarts would take a giant cruise ship to Iceland. Luckily Iceland was the first stop, so they could get out and explore Iceland.

Hogwarts moved slowly towards the coastline, having booked the cruise for one weeks' time, Hogwarts had plenty of time to get to the coast, which was about a 5 days walk away. 2 days into the walk, a mad death eater sprung out of the bushes and fired one killing curse before being hit by about 50 stunners. The curse hit Pansy Parkinson, the only Harry Potter hater in the school other than Ron Weasley.

McGonagall's army surrounded Pansy, looking at her in shock. Probably because she had dived in front of Ron to take the curse instead of him. Why anyone would want to sacrifice themselves for Ron was a question that would never be answered. While everyone was pondering this, Ron pissed himself and fainted at how close he had come to dying.

McGonagall's army continued on their way after giving Pansy the burial of a 'hero' for sacrificing herself for a git like Ron. They left the death eater for the crows. He simply didn't stand a chance against 50 stunners.

And so, Hogwarts army continued on going, nearing the coast with every step taken.

OoO

Amelia Bones was in shock at what she had just heard. Her entire department of Aurors, wiped out so easily? Amelia walked out of St. Mungo's in shock. She then sat in her office and did nothing for the rest of the morning. When she did come out of her office, it was only because she received a message from Jonathan that she had to see Minister Fudge. Groaning, Amelia got up and slowly made her way to his office.

"Ah, Amelia, good morning to you." "Morning Cornelius" Amelia replied, her tone leaving no room for anymore pleasantries. "All right, I have summoned you here because I require the Aurors to take down Malfoy Manor." Amelia gasped. Fudge, trying to do something useful. "I had word from Mister Potter that Malfoy has been making me choose wrong decisions my entire time as minister. I have good reason to believe Mister Potter as he verified it under truth serum, he sent me the tape of it, recorded on a camera. He has proof of not having the antidote as well, therefore, I am inclined to believe him."

A smile came to Amelia's face, but then disappeared. "I'm sorry Cornelius, but we are unable to recall the Aurors." "Why ever not?" asked Fudge. "Because they're all dead" Amelia whispered. "I got word of it this morning, only Shacklebolt returned." Fudge gasped. Something he rarely ever did.

OoO

McGonagall's army had finally reached the coast, and were now preparing to board the private cruise ship Harry had bought, however, with the Potter fortune now behind him thanks to Gringotts, it barely put a dent in his vaults. Hogwarts boarded the ship, all the pureblood witches and wizards with nervousness etched clearly on their faces. The muggle-born's and half-bloods trying to reassure them.

The ginormous ship set off into the ocean, the first destination being Iceland. Luckily, since Harry owned the ship, they had a way to get back.

OoO

Meanwhile, the four villains were sitting at the dining table. Little did they know what Harris had slipped into their drinks. The magic removal process had begun. Unfortunately, the process took several days, so Harris hoped they would be alone. Luckily for him, it was a 4-day cruise.

The villains sat around a table, eating a meal of bread and cheese, along with the "rum" Harris had brought. Harris's excuse for not having the magic removal potion was he didn't drink rum, because he got drunk easily, and he also said he wanted his lord to enjoy the rum. Of course, Harris didn't get drunk easily, that was a lie, in fact, Harris barely got drunk at all.

OoO

Cornelius Fudge stared at Amelia in shock. Fudge knew this was not good, Amelia knew this was not good. The ministry was in big trouble. Cornelius had no idea what to do, although he betted Malfoy would fill his head with some bull shit that would ruin a few more lives. Finally, Cornelius got his act together. He cast a sonorous charm on himself and yelled; "Put the ministry in lockdown! Emergency! Emergency! All members of the Wizarmagot, emergency meeting in courtroom 10! Emergency!" The floos were cut off, and the doors locked down. No one could get in or out of the ministry.

Cornelius and Amelia rushed to courtroom 10, where they were met by very disgruntled and surprised members of the Wizarmagot. "Hello everyone, today I was met with very unpleasant news. All the Aurors bar Auror Shacklebolt have been burnt to death by death eaters. We must take action. The time has come to make the auror recruitment program very available. The Auror test must be harder, we must have more skilled Auror's then we used to!" The Wizarmagot was in tatters, everyone was yelling, and the chamber was quickly dissolving into chaos.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Minister Fudge, he was not in a good mood. The Wizarmagot quietened. "I want to pass through a new rule, from now on, the ministry only allows worthy wizards and witches into the Auror department, I will not have slack-off Aurors. The old days are over." The law was passed through unopposed. The Auror recruitment squad were immediately sent off to recruit as many worthy Auror's as possible.

OoO

 ** _Time Skip_**

Harry and Hermione stood arm in arm on the front of the ship, watching the sunset of the second day of their cruise towards Iceland. The rest of the school were hanging out in their cabins. As the sun went down, Harry and Hermione shared a kiss. A magical moment.

 ** _Time skip next morning_**

Hogwarts were all running around on the deck's, enjoying the morning sunshine. Then something unexpected happened. One of the three co-captains of the ship suddenly cast a stunner at Ginny Weasley, she was dragged along and away to the co-captains quarters. ( **AN; don't worry guys and girls, there is no rape)**

OoO

The four villains sat around the small fire Voldemort had made. Secretly, Voldemort was scared, his magic felt weak, like it was disappearing. Voldemort shook it off as weariness and continued warming himself around the fire.

OoO

Ginny was having a wonderful morning. She walked around a corner and found herself in front of a co-captain. She turned around to go back the other way when a stunner hit her in the back and she was dragged away. When she could move again, she immediately got up and tried to break for it.

When she did however, she found herself face to face with co- captain Magnus. He pointed his wand in between her eyes. "make one more move and I'll kill you' Magnus said coldly. "I want to know the weakness of Harry Potter, Voldemort cannot die. Ginny was so scared she just said; "capture Ron Weasley, he's Harry's best friend." Of course, Ginny felt horrible for betraying her brother. "Before I let you go, you must swear on your life and magic not to tell Harry Potter or anyone he is associated with." "I Ginny Weasley, swear on my life and magic not to tell Harry Potter or anyone he is associated with about anything that happened in this room." Magnus seemed satisfied and let her go.

Ginny was smart. She knew she couldn't TELL Harry about it. But it didn't mean she couldn't leave a note. She could also tell him Magnus had stunned her, because that had not happened in the room. She smiled in spite of herself and wrote a note and slid it under Harry's door.

 _To Harry_

 _Today I was stunned by Co-Captain Magnus Prince and was dragged into his quarters. He wanted a way to catch you. I had to tell him to catch Ron, because I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I feel terribly guilty because of this. I wrote this note to warn you that Magnus is evil and working for Voldemort. If Ron suddenly disappears, Magnus has him. You must expose him! Please!_

 _From Ginny Weasley_

Later on in the afternoon, Harry walked into his cabin and found a note on the floor. After reading it, he couldn't help but agree with Ginny, he had found Magnus to be quite suspicious ever since he had first met the guy. He didn't understand why he had captured Ginny though, she barely knew him.

Harry rushed off to immediately tell Hermione, Neville and Luna the news. The four friends then rushed off and told professor McGonagall, who immediately agreed with them, saying he had looked suspicious since the start. He was a pretty stupid death eater.

Harry had to find a way to play this out without looking like he had played any part in it. Surprisingly, the answer came to him the next morning.

It was the morning of the fourth and final day of the cruise, their expectant arrival time being 1:00pm. Harry was sitting on a bench on the top deck when he saw Magnus standing near the edge muttering to himself.

Harry shot an anti- apparation spell at him so he couldn't apparate back. Then he levitated him so he was over the edge. Lucky for Harry, he was the only one on the deck. Harry released the spell to see Magnus fall down into the ocean, far below. "NOOO! Captain Magnus! Why did you have to commit suicide?" Harry grinned. His act had worked. And that was the end of co-captain Magnus.

The cruise ship finally arrived at the docks of Iceland.

Hogwarts got out of the ship and swarmed the docks, meeting up at a gigantic hotel that Harry had booked out. Four people a room, and McGonagall's army filled up the entire hotel. And the one next door.

OoO

Harris grinned. The magic removal potion had worked, the other three couldn't perform magic. Harris quickly bound them and shot them a grin. "Get betrayed" he sneered. Have fun dying he said to them. Harris's nose wrinkled, and a horrible stench filled the room. He looked at Dumbledore and knew why. A yellow stream was running down his leg. Harris laughed, he laughed so hard. "The great Albus Dumbledore! Pissed himself in fear of me! The wizard with very little magical power! This is pure gold!" Harris happily spent the night laughing. The next morning Harris apparated to the hotel Hogwarts were staying at.

He arrived to see professor McGonagall pointing her wand at him, along with another 100 or so students. He held his hands up in the air, revealing no wand. "I swear on my life and magic that the following is true, and that I mean no harm" Harris said. All the wands dropped, if this man tried to hurt them, he would die. "My name, is Harris Entwood, once a loyal follower of Voldemort, but now I am not. I found an ancient scroll, which gave me details on how to brew a magic removal potion. I tricked Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape into drinking the potion, allowing me to tie them up. They are trapped at out hideout, and are now no more than ordinary muggles."

He paused before continuing. "I have realised what I have done wrong and would like to join the light side. Now if you could follow me, the 3 villains are tied up back at an abandoned shack in the woods. I can show you where to go. Harris lead the entire army through the forest and straight to Voldemort's hideout.

OoO

Cornelius was happy with what was happening at the ministry. The Auror recruitment squad were doing a fantastic job. They so far had recruited 30 worthy Aurors, and the Aurors could have taken on the old Auror department of 90 by themselves. Yes, a very good improvement, Fudge thought.

OoO

Meanwhile, the death eaters were attacking an undefended Hogwarts. The old castle was crumbling under the might and power of the death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was enjoying herself immensely, this ought to get that stupid bunch of kids back for the damage they had done to the death eaters. It was revenge time. The death eaters slowly moved along the corridors, slowly incinerating all the paintings, who were forced to move back to their original portraits at their family homes.

After they had wrecked the paintings, they blew up the dorms with fiendfyre, and wrecked the great hall. The windows were all shattered, and everything destroyed. Then, for the finale, all the death eaters rushed outside, and shot hundreds of reducto's and killing curses, absolutely destroying the castle. All that was left was a giant pile of rubble. Grinning at each other, the 20 death eaters apparated back to Canada, where their secret hideout was.

OoO

The army of Hogwarts stood in front of the small shack, Harris, professor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna, as well as the prefects and the head boy and girl followed Harris. There, in front of them was the 3 villains trussed up. "alright, let's get rid of them" McGonagall said. "HA! You can't kill our master! It's not like we'll tell you he made 7 horcruxes to keep himself immortal!" Dumbledore said triumphantly. "you know, for a supposedly intelligent wizard, you're pretty stupid."

"I wouldn't worry about horcruxes, because Voldemort is now effectively a muggle, the magic binding his soul to the object will stop. This means his soul pieces have dissolved. As a muggle, he has not enough soul to live, he should burn up in a couple of days." Harris said. "we should put him on display at the ministry, that way wizarding Britain can see what a weakling Voldemort is." Harry said with a smile.

With a grin, they got Harris to kill Dumbledore and Snape, and then wrapped Voldemort up in titanium chains and dumped him in a cage. McGonagall's army then made the long trip back to Scotland, and Hogwarts.

OoO

Amelia looked at the new Auror department and smiled. There was now 40 Aurors and hopefully more to come. It seemed that the ministry was building itself to a good standard. The newly improved Auror corps, and a new method of creating laws and passing through opinions. A new wizarding Britain was born.

 **AN Hey guys, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Just thought I would let you know, since it seems like a good place to end a story. But I am different. The story continues. Please leave a review, more reviews equal faster updates. Thanks for reading chapter 12! My longest chapter yet! It has 3000 words!**


	13. Assassination and Death

**AN: Hey guys, Godlypowers12 here. I would just like to remind you that more reviews equal faster updates. Also I have added to my plot, so the story will be even longer.**

 **Chapter 13- Assassination and Death**

McGonagall's Army were travelling across Scotland; they were about 1 hour away from Hogwarts. The first sign that something was wrong was the smoke they saw about 6 kilometres away, where Hogwarts was.

Ron Weasley was hungry. Camping didn't involve enough food for his cement mixer of a stomach. He was thinking about complaining but decided against it, he didn't want another stinging hex episode. However, he was really hungry…

OoO

The group of 20 death eaters sat around a large table in a large house in Canada. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only reason for this, it was lucky she had lots of money, they could no longer rely on Malfoy to supply the money, since he was dead. Luckily, The Lestrange's got the fortune he left.

Destiny looked at the death eaters in front of him. The only death eater he saw with some sort of talent was Lestrange, but her leading would end in chaos.

After many arguments, stupid debates that had no though and several disarming duels, they had decided that Destiny be the leader, considering he was the strongest death eater now.

"We should assassinate Fudge, give the Ministry a message, we are not to be messed with." Destiny suggested. Agreement rarely happened with out of control death eaters, but this was a case of solid agreement. Destiny came up with the winning idea.

OoO

Voldemort hung, embarrassed on a board, in the centre of Diagon Alley, where passing people would throw stunners and stinging curses at Voldemort. The most used one though was the itching spell. Voldemort couldn't move his arms and legs because he was strapped down, so he became extremely itchy.

Then, just 1 hour later, he burned up, and was sent to the halls of judgement.

OoO

 ** _The halls of Judgement_**

Voldemort arrived in a black hall lit by floating candles. He saw Dumbledore and Snape kneeling in front of a guy with pitch black wings and a scythe. Death. Voldemort realised something, he was dead.

He groaned as he was forced to kneel next to his 2 faithful servants, in front of the towering form of Death. Then, Voldemort noticed another man in black robes, only this guy had a lightning bolt across his robes. "Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, it is your turn to be judged! The man next to me is my right hand man, Death Lightning, his job is to chase anyone who escapes Death, so don't try." Death said.

Voldemort gulped. Snape gulped, Dumbledore did nothing.

A stand appeared in front of them. It had a set of scales on it. One scale had a heart on it, the other had a feather on it. "Severus Snape! It is time for the weighing ceremony!" Snape's heart weighed 23 kilograms heavier than the feather. He was sent to eternal punishment. "Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore's heart weighed 21 kilograms more than the feather, he was sent to eternal punishment.

"Tom Riddle!" Tom's heart weighed 459 kilograms heavier, since it was more than 25, he was sent to the pit. He would receive personal torture, he was the second one to go there, the first being Adolf Hitler. He vanished, he would be tortured forever. The pun Death made after that was murderous; "It's no wonder he walked around so heavy hearted all the time" Death said. Death Lightning face palmed so hard he flipped over the back of his throne and smashed into the wall behind. He then vanished muttering about headache potions.

OoO

Ron was complaining again. He was extremely hungry. He couldn't wait an hour to get to Hogwarts apparently. A stinging hex from another place shut him up. Everyone hated him, and his complaining annoyed the hell out of everyone. He rushed off to find Madam Pomfrey as fast as he could.

 **Time skip 1 hour**

McGonagall's Army saw Hogwarts, or rather what was left of it. The students and staff looked at the ruins in disbelief. They slowly walked through the ruins, tracking down the sources of the smoke and extinguishing the fires.

Professor McGonagall immediately sent an owl to Amelia Bones, as well as Minister Fudge. She then leads the school to the train, and they all caught it back to England. Ron sat on the train, munching on the pumpkin pasties he had spent all his money on. He was once again sitting all by himself.

Harry sighed as he stared out the train window. Hogwarts had been destroyed. It came as a massive shock to the school. He was extremely peeved at the death eaters, they had done this, ruined his home away from the Dursley's, if it weren't for Hermione and her family, he would have been hunting down the death eaters right now.

He went back to Hermione's house again. However, as soon as they arrived they received an official summons from Madam Bones, meaning they had to get to the ministry as soon as possible. After saying Goodbye to Hermione's parents, they headed to the ministry, with Tonks escorting them. She had been recruited back to the Aurors after getting off the train with the Hogwarts students.

When they finally arrived at the ministry, they were surprised to see professor McGonagall there as well. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Amelia says. "Madam Bones" they replied quickly. "I have a huge favour to ask of you and Hogwarts." Just then Luna and Neville walked in. After quick greetings, Madam Bones got straight to the point.

OoO ( **hehe I'm evil)**

Destiny decided to strike now. His plan was quite simple, have the Carrow's sneak in and cause some explosions. Than Pettigrew would sneak in to the Ministry in his rat form. He would race to the Ministers office. ( **AN: btw, I know I made Fudge die earlier in story, that chapter was updated, so Fudge is still alive).** The death eaters stood disillusioned outside the phone box that lead to the ministry. The Carrow's caught 2 ministry employees and polyjuiced themselves as them. They went into the phone box and soon disappeared down into the Ministry.

After a few minutes another ministry employee walked into the phone box, Pettigrew snuck in in his rat form, and he too disappeared into the ministry.

 ** _With Peter Pettigrew_**

Pettigrew ran through the building, hiding under things. He needed the Carrow's to provide a distraction for him, so the people in the minister's office would rush out. Then it happened.

2 small explosions went off, and paper went everywhere. Everyone rushed towards the explosion point, Pettigrew could have sworn he saw Potter, the mudblood and their friends run by, but he had a job to do, so he ran on.

When he got to the Minister's office, he saw Cornelius Fudge sitting behind his desk, obviously waiting for the explosion to be sorted out. He quickly changed form and cast the killing curse. Fudge looked at Pettigrew in shock, and died.

Pettigrew transformed back into a rat and dashed back into the chaos of the ministry. The Carrow's had set off more explosions, and the three met each other on the lift back to the muggle world. The death eaters had assassinated Fudge.

 **AN Thanks for Reading Chapter 13. Sorry for it being shorter than chapter 12, but chapter 12 was a special long chapter. All chapters from here on out will be around 1000 words each. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Molly?

**AN: Hey guys! Godlypowers here! Just though I would let you know, that more reviews = faster updates. This writing gig is pretty tough. Especially since I am only in grade 8. Anyways, Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14- Molly?**

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and professor McGonagall looked at Amelia expectantly, waiting for her to ask them her favour. "Just in case you haven't heard, my entire Auror department was wiped out. We are rebuilding, but our new Auror's have little battle experience." They gasped. The Auror's, wiped out? They all thought, exchanging glances.

"I was wondering, if McGonagall's Army could wipe out the remaining death eaters. They cannot go unchecked, and must be captured, even killed." Amelia continued. "Can you do it?" Just as they were about to answer, a few small explosions were heard from somewhere down the hall.

They all rushed out of the office and down the hall, towards the scene. They didn't notice the rat with a missing toe scuttle by towards the minister's office. When they got to the scene, the ministry employees were picking up their papers in annoyance, one of the men got into a fight with another man and they both accidently shot spells out of their wands, taking out all the paperwork, was all they had heard.

Amelia, the four friends and Professor McGonagall went up to the minister's office. Amelia needed Cornelius's permission to form a second Auror recruitment squad, she wanted as many Auror's as possible. When the six got there, the shock that ran thought them was unbelievable.

Fudge was dead. Without a mark on him. The killing curse. The death eaters had struck again. The news spread like wildfire through the ministry, and because Delores Umbridge was the senior undersecretary of Cornelius, she was placed as acting minister for the 4 months it took for a new minister to be found.

Harry and Hermione left with Neville and Luna to go to Hermione's place. There, Neville and Luna met Hermione's parents, and they all had a good ol' chinwag.

OoO

Molly Weasley was currently preparing dinner for her family. Ron had played the injured party and had Molly fuming at Luna Lovegood. How could someone do that to her generous, courageous son?

That Harry Potter and his stupid girlfriend had laughed at him also made her very angry. Late that night, Molly Weasley disappeared from home.

OoO

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were at Luna's rook-shaped house. They were having lots of fun, something they hadn't been able to do in the last few years. Suddenly, the lights in the house went out, and Xeno's scream could be heard from the yard.

OoO

Molly raced out of her house at precisely 12:42 am. She dashed out of the back garden and apparated away. The next morning, she appeared near the Lovegood's home. She wanted revenge. Luckily for her, the Lovegood's wards hadn't been installed yet. When she saw the four kids in the back garden, she knew it was time to make her move.

She apparated into a cupboard in the house and quietly stepped out, she snuck up behind Xeno Lovegood and…

OoO (haha, I'm so evil.)

The death eaters all apparated back to Canada after the mission's success. Cheering and high-fiving, they called for a party.

2 days later, on the same day Xeno was attacked, the death eaters formed another plan. They were going to kill Amelia Bones. They knew the same plan wouldn't work this time, the ministry would get extremely suspicious if it happened twice. They would have to be more devious and cunning for this one.

Destiny had another plan. And it seemed to be quite the good one. His plan was to imperuise Jonathon Sanavari, Bones's messenger. He would then kill Madam Bones when he delivered his next message.

With the plan ready, the death eaters sat down and drunk a toast to the new generation. Because slowly assassinating was the only way to win the war.

OoO

Molly apparated into a cupboard in the house and quietly stepped out, she snuck up behind Xeno Lovegood and "Crucio" she whispered, but with enough hate to do serious damage. Xeno screamed his head off.

The kids came running to see a seething Molly Weasley apparate away.

Molly apparated over to Melbourne, Australia. She was so angry that she hadn't been able to slowly kill the man. I mean, who could raise a daughter to stun, body bind and then tie up a poor, defenceless boy. Ron hadn't even done anything wrong!

It was then that Molly made her decision.

OoO

Luna immediately rushed to her dad's side. Harry sent an aeroplane message to St. Mungo's, since they couldn't get there. Soon, a medical team appeared and whisked them all off to St. Mungo's. An hour later, the healer informed them he would be fine, but any longer and he could have ended up very, very bad.

OoO

Harris was enjoying being on the light side. He had freedom, and could do what he wanted. He also found himself hanging around with lots of muggle-borns, they behaved much better than those purebloods.

He was walking down Diagon Alley, when he saw a man, attempting to rob a woman. Her wand had snapped, and the man was threatening her with nasty things like rape if she didn't allow him access to her family vaults. Harris grew angry, who did this greedy monster think he was?

He dashed down the alley and cast a blasting hex at the man's back, he immediately collapsed. He then helped the woman back to her feet and bought her a new wand. Even though he was one, he was really starting to hate some of these purebloods. Most of those people raised by those bloody blood purists were the worst. Bigots all of them were.

With a sigh he turned back to Diagon Alley and walked back home.

Harris was really becoming a good guy.

OoO

Molly's decision had been reached. Without a second thought, she apparated to France, there, she would hope to find the death eaters.

To her surprise, she found the death eaters just 4 days later, staying in a large house in Canada. She immediately went in and swore herself to Destiny. She was branded with a dark mark. Molly Weasley was now a death eater.

She quickly owled her husband with the good news.

 _Dearest Arthur_

 _I am currently with the death eaters, it is awesome. We will destroy those stupid people who hurt our little Ronnikins. I am sure you will agree to join the dark side. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you where I am or I will be murdered, but that's okay, because using the spell; Crucio, you will be apparated here automatically. Come join the dark side, there is pride and glory here!_

 _Please agree._

 _Love Molly_

The letter was sent, and winging its way to Arthur Weasley.

OoO

Arthur was sitting bored at the dining table that night, increasing worry for Molly almost overwhelming him. Then he saw an owl tapping on the window. He quickly let it in. He opened the letter, and after reading it, dropped it in shock.

"Molly?"

 **AN: Thanks for Reading chapter 14!**


	15. Hunting and Sanavari

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **I forgot to tell you guys this but Destiny, leader of death eaters is Cool Kid's character. (that is his fanfic username).**

 **Chapter 15: Hunting and Sanavari**

Once everyone was over the shock of the assassination of Fudge, Hogwarts agreed to hunt down the remaining death eaters before they went wild and raided muggles and tortured people.

Hogwarts gathered their supplies and set off in direction to Canada, where the dark mark tracking charms were telling them to go.

Ron Weasley was walking alone, as usual. But he wanted revenge. Revenge on Looney Lovegood. He snuck through the crowd until he spotted her. He slowly worked his way into a position about 2 meters behind her.

He pulled out his wand and whispered; "Reducto." Unfortunately for Ron, he was so bad at magic the curse plopped to the ground in front of him. Yes, he Ron Weasley, had made very quick and messy work of his own foot.

Whimpering, he limped his way to Madam Pomfrey, where she healed him, and Ron decided he would have to get even loser to Luna to kill her. With his plan in mind, he set off towards the four again.

Once he got 1 meter behind Luna and had his wand out, his stomach let out an almighty growl of hunger. Luna spun and saw Ron there. A quick stunner, followed by a stinging hex and a body bind left him lying on the ground in shock.

But then a much more important though came to the front of his mind; how was he going to get food when he was lying on the ground like this?

He was eventually found by Goyle, who had trodden on his fingers by accident. Eventually Madam Pomfrey found him and healed him.

OoO

Arthur Weasley sat at the dining table by himself. He had been given a couple of days break from work. He started to write a letter to his children.

 _Dear Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie._

 _Your mother sent me a letter this morning explaining how she turned to the dark side. If you see her, please don't kill her, we have to try and change her mind._

 _Dad._

With that, he sent Errol off into the air.

OoO

Bellatrix Lestrange and Destiny Derangard were disillusioned outside the ministry phone box, waiting for their target to turn up.

Finally, Jonathan Sanavari showed up. Destiny immediately hit him with the imperious curse and gave him the required instructions.

The two death eaters grinned as they watched Sanavari enter the ministry. The plan was underway.

OoO

Jonathon Sanavari was walking to the ministry. He was in quite a hurry because he had an extremely important message to tell Madam Bones. As he was walking, replaying the message over and over in his head, a sinking feeling came to his stomach.

He was suddenly hit with a curse and he lost control of his body. He heard a death eater giving him instructions to kill Madam Bones. His body started moving towards the ministry and all he could think was 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'

OoO

Amelia Bones was having a nice morning. The auror's were being recruited fast. Amelia had finally discovered why they hadn't become Auror's in the first place. They were all muggle-borns, and the purebloods would murder them whenever they went near the ministry.

Well, not anymore. The muggle-borns were being recruited and there was nothing the purebloods could do to stop it.

Amelia was about to get up to check on the new Auror's when an official summon from Acting Minister Delores Umbridge. Amelia's mood immediately darkened, any meeting with that toad immediately ruined her day.

OoO

Arthur Weasley was walking through his house, when he spotted blood on a desk in the kitchen. He immediately called the magical forensics' team up to his house.

After extensive research and testing, the squad confirmed it was Molly's blood. Their technique was so good; they were able to say the blood was from her head. Arthur realised Molly must have hit her head really hard when getting up for a drink that night, and had whacked her head. Thus putting her in a daze and making her want to join Voldemort because of Ron's speech on how Luna Lovegood beat him up for no reason.

Arthur didn't believe that. In fact, Ron had probably pulled his wand out first to hex her which made her have to use self- defence. Arthur had no idea how close he actually was.

OoO

Amelia stood in front of Delores and looked at her expectantly. Waiting for her to get the meeting started. "Good morning Amelia" she croaked, or squeaked. "Minister" Amelia answered curtly, her tone allowing no room for more pleasantries.

"Very well. As you know, almost the entire 60 Aurors that have recently been recruited are muggle borns." Amelia sighed internally, Umbridge and her stupid blood purity. "I cannot allow this to happen, and demand you fire them immediately. We cannot have muggles who stole our magic to work in our society." "No way, the Auror's we have now are the best seen in ages!" Amelia exclaimed. "Then I have no choice but to fire you." "For what!"

"Disobeying the Minister!" Umbridge replied. "Well, Umbridge, we must have a 85% vote against me to fire me, because of my position. And the only people against me is you, and hmmm, you. So you can't fire me."

Growling, Umbridge dismissed Amelia and settled back to her plans of revenge against all the muggle- borns who had stolen some innocent pureblood's magic.

OoO

Amelia sighed and sat down in her office. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Realising it must be Jonathan, she let him in. He came in and raised his wand. Amelia however, knew Jonathan well and immediately stunned him. The assassination plan had failed.

Amelia took his wand and stunned him again for good measure and then put him in a ministry holding cell for the next 20 minutes until the Wizarmagot got itself organised for a trial.

 ** _20 minutes later_**

Jonathan was marched in and pushed into the chair.

"Jonathan Sanavari! You are here for the attempted murder of Amelia Bones! Do you have anything to say for yourself!"

"I was under the imperious curse and am willing to testify under the influence of truth serum."


	16. Dumbledore?

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! And with a new chapter…**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _"_** ** _I was under the imperious curse and am willing to testify under the influence of truth serum"_**

 **Chapter 16- Dumbledore?**

Everyone in the wizarmagot stared at the wizard blankly. He wanted to testify under truth serum?

"Very well, administer the serum!"

Jonathon stuck his tongue out and allowed the Auror's to give him truth serum.

"What is your name?"

 _"_ _Jonathon Course Sanavari"_

"Were you under the imperious curse this morning?"

 _"_ _Yes"_

"Was the order given to kill Amelia Bones?"

" _Yes"_

"Do you know who cast the curse?"

" _No"_

"Here ends the questioning!"

"Who believes this wizard to be guilty?"

One person lit their wands, namely Delores Umbridge.

"Innocent!"

Jonathon walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

OoO

 ***warning, some gruesome torture mentioned, no descriptive pain though***

 ** _In the plains of punishment…_**

Albus Dumbledore was very angry. He had been killed. And now Death had decided on his punishment.

Not good. For Dumbledore's punishment, he was chained to a large rock. A master blacksmith would come up to him every day and using a chisel and hammer, would split the top of his head open. Which hurt like hell. If that wasn't bad enough, the blacksmith would then settle his searing hot metal on Dumbledore's brain, so they could cool. After they had cooled, the blacksmith took the iron out and Dumbledore's head mended itself. He had a 10-minute break of being chained to a rock with his hands and feet cut open for 10 minutes before the blacksmith returned to repeat the process all over again.

 ** _Meanwhile… with Severus Snape_**

Snape hated this place. He wished he could have just declared himself for the light. He had been here for 1000 years. At least the good bastards are dead. Then he remembered what the demon at the gate had said; "What will seem like 1000 years to you, will seem like 1 year to them. Hahahaha!"

Snape almost howled, almost. Only getting personal torture every time you cried out in pain stopped him. The reason he hated this place so much was the torture he was placed under. For 4 hours of the day, they would stab through his thighs, and then after just 10 seconds they would heal, and he would be stabbed again. Then, after that, a demon would use a metal cylinder to smash a hole in his head. The demon would then grab a tube and pour termites, fire ants and red back spiders. Demon would then patch his head up with hot metal. The red backs, termites and fire ants often got annoyed that they were trapped and would bite the inside of his head or his brain. He was under constant surveillance. Snape gritted himself and waited for the pain.

 ** _Back with Dumbledore_**

It was 2 minutes into his 10-minute break, when suddenly Dumbledore noticed that no demons were circling overhead. Dumbledore knew this was his chance.

He sucked in as much air as possible, then let it all out, as well as excess air. He made himself as skinny as possible and slipped through the chains and onto the ground made of broken glass. He quickly sucked in air and ran across the broken glass without a sound. He ducked into one of the thousands of hollow boulders in the plains.

He hid in the boulder until he saw it was all clear. Smiling to himself, he dashed to the next boulder, and walked inside. He jumped at the site of a giant demon hand that was reaching into the boulder. He made himself as flat as possible against the wall and hoped. The demon hand just missed him. Good thing demons were so big they couldn't fit more than the tips of their fingers into the boulders.

He waited until it was all clear and dashed to the next one.

Surely but slowly, Albus Dumbledore was escaping the plains of punishment.

OoO

Harry, Neville, Hermione and Luna were training of course. They were so good that they could take down Tonks, Flitwick, McGonagall and the Weasley twins in a fight. Being able to fly and teleport using their wands really helped.

The alarms suddenly went off. When professor McGonagall reached the alarm system, it showed the wards had been destroyed.

They rushed back to the four to see them engaged in a ferocious battle against 20 or so death eaters, and were winning. As soon as the death eaters saw them they panicked and dissapparated back to Canada, where the dark mark tracking charms immediately took effect, and Hogwarts now knew they were in the south of Canada. During the battle, Luna had cast one directly at a masked death eater, giving them a slightly more accurate tracking charm.

Next stop: Canada.

OoO

Aberforth Dumbledore was quietly sitting in his living room drinking some tea, when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Auror's standing there. "Aberforth Dumbledore! You are under arrest for suspected association with the dark acts of your brother!"

"That's absurd! I haven't spoken to my brother in years!"

"Will you be willing to testify your claims of not associating with him under Veritaserum!"

"Yes, I will if it allows me to live in peace."

"Then, please come with us to a ministry holding cell."

Aberforth was taken away.

OoO

After hours of running, hiding and hoping, Dumbledore was getting close to the exit. He could see the plains of punishment sign up ahead.

Finally, after another half-hour, Dumbledore was standing in a boulder extremely close to the exit. His only dilemma was getting past the guards. He had an idea. He dashed to the shadow of the walls. Because of hundreds of years of decay, the walls were climbable. He scaled the wall with ease, cause being a soul made stuff like that easy.

He climbed down and into the shadow on the other side. The shadows on both sides were an attempt to creep people out, and make them think there was two suns, when there was actually none, it was just a special effect.

Dumbledore raced past the guards and into a room. He dashed down a nearby hallway and at the end was nearly blinded by bright sunlight. He couldn't believe his luck! He was almost there. He ran up into the light and immediately glided across the earth, because of his spirit form, he was now a ghost.

He glided as fast as he could, and slowly made his way to his sad little grave with a headstone with no flowers. His burial place being in a random muggle cemetery, because the wizards didn't care for villains.

OoO

"Damn those coward death eaters, always taking on kids and running away as soon as an adult turns up." Professor McGonagall said in annoyance. Professor Flitwick, Sprout and Auror Tonks were all nodding in agreement, and Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were looking very annoyed. "The 20 of them were losing too!" Professor Flitwick said, looking proudly at the four of them.

McGonagall's Army started to put the wards back up, making them even stronger than before, because the old wards broke way to easily.

Hogwarts was a happy place, the death eaters running away so easily made them quite confident of a victory. Everyone was reminding everyone else not to get too cocky all afternoon.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 16!**

 **For all who don't know what cocky means, it means becoming over-confident.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am extremely sorry for this authors note, but it needed to be done.**

 **Unfortunately, because of school work, sport and other activities, I have been unable to upload. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY**

 **I just need time, this note will be removed upon the uploading of the next chapter. I may be able to find time in the next week or two, so just bare with me with this story. Please be patient, and I will upload as soon as time allows.**

 **Thankyou,**

 **Godlypowers12**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys and girls, sorry for not updating for AGES. Anyways, you all saw the Authors Note, so you know my stupid excuses. Anyway, should probably get into it.**

 **Luckily, cricket training was cancelled, so I could write this chapter**

 **Chapter 17- Death and Return**

Luna, Neville, Hermione and Harry were back to training, so they could take out death eaters next time. Hogwarts was currently stopped in 2 gigantic hotels somewhere near Canada. They had wondered into the forest to do some training, preparing for the upcoming battle, if there was one. The death eaters would probably flee at the site of just 10 people from Hogwarts.

Harry was firing reducto's and incendio's at their makeshift wooden targets that moved. He then practiced his wand teleportation without running out of energy fast, because magic teleportation used way more energy than apparation, and they were still too young for that. He would then fly up and shoot down slash hexes that tore off the wooden arms of the targets. He cast curses that were made to make a dark mark wearer experience extreme pain from their mark, this eventually killed them.

Hermione, Neville and Luna all followed Harry's lead, and with remarkable results, not one curse missed.

After hours of training, the tired friends made their way back to the hotels. It wouldn't be long before they left for Canada, so those death eaters better get ready!

OoO

Meanwhile, a Hogwarts staff meeting was occurring. "We must figure a way to take them down without muggles or them becoming suspicious." Professor Flitwick said. "Yes, I suggest we just take the more advanced seventh years, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and us staff to the lair. That should be more than enough." Professor McGonagall said.

The staff all agreed on that, it was nearly time to kick some death eaters' butt!

OoO

The ministry dragged Aberforth into the wizarmagot chamber. "Aberforth Dumbledore! Do you willingly accept the truth serum!"

"Yes" he said confidently.

"Administer the serum!"

Once the truth serum was administered to Aberforth, the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

"have you communicated with Albus Dumbledore in the past three years?"

"No."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Here ends the questioning!"

Aberforth went free. As soon as he was out of the ministry, he grinned. He had known he would be contacted, so he had refrained from showing his true colours until after he was questioned.

With a smile on his face, he set off in the direction of his brother, his wand telling him Albus was in ghost form.

OoO

Albus Dumbledore grinned to himself as he looked at his badly done grave. He had flown into his mud tomb and spotted his wand. He immediately inhabited his dead body and used his wand to blast himself out of there. Albus Dumbledore was back.

He apparated over to Germany, it was unlikely he would be found there. He would then wait for Abe to come, there letter exchange pleased Albus, because his brother also knew the dark side was the best.

Albus Dumbledore sat down on a spare chair on one of Germany's beaches.

OoO

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, some seventh years and the staff slowly made their way towards a massive mansion that the tracking charms were telling them that that was where the death eaters were.

It wasn't long before they were standing with their backs pressed up against a wall out the front of the death eaters lair. They had their wands out, and were casting anti-apparation wards up.

Once the wards were up, they slowly crept towards the lair.

OoO

Aberforth quickly apparated to Germany, which is where his wand said Albus was. Albus had allowed a tracking charm to be placed on him, all part of their scheme. Aberforth appeared next to Albus, and they immediately took to the city.

As they were walking they were suddenly pulled into an alley, and a man with a wand pointed at them said, give me your money! This is a magic wand! The Dumbledore's immediately pulled out their own wands and said they were wizards to. The man grinned, revealing several gold teeth and several black ones.

"Let's team up, to take down those stupid kids." Albus said. "Who?" asked the man. "Bloody Potter, his mudblood and those two blood traitors."

"I have heard of them! They killed the amazing lord Voldemort!"

"Yes, and also me, but I came back from the dead." Albus said.

"It would be great if my ancestor could come back, we would rule then." Said the man.

"who is your ancestor?" asked Aberforth.

"Adolf Hitler, you know that guy who started WW2?"

"Nice! He ruled, but I didn't know he had kids?" Albus said.

"Well, that's correct, he didn't have kids. But his wife was a witch, and somehow, her magic allowed her to have a child, and I am a direct descendant from Adolf Hitler, or rather, his wife. The name's Randolf Hitler by the way."

"Wow, that is awesome!" Aberforth said looking at him admiringly.

"By the way, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is my brother Aberforth."

"Your Albus Dumbledore, THE Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"But, they said you died alongside Lord Voldemort?"

"As I said, I came back."

"Amazing."

So, the new trio of villains were born.

OoO

The staff of Hogwarts led the way into the building. As they got to the front door, they heard cackling laughter and lots of evil voices deciding on how to kill them. At 9 at night, deciding how to kill them, cold hearts much.

Harry grinned and shot an extreme made up blasting curse, sending the massive double doors flying off their hinges and smashing into the walls.

The death eaters stopped eating and stared. The fear was evident in their eyes, and they tried to dis-apparate but couldn't. Panicking, the death eaters fired off as many killing curses as possible.

By then however, it was too late. McGonagall led the charge as the people of Hogwarts started moving, the four friends teleporting into random places and setting walls, rafters and death eaters on fire. The death eaters didn't stand a chance. Hogwarts suffered no casualties as they rushed out of the collapsing building and back to the hotels. They had done it, No more death eaters and no more villains!

Or so they thought…

 **AN: Thanks for Reading chapter 17, and I didn't remove the authors note because I didn't want tom as it may apply to later chapters. Anyway, the summer holidays are only a few weeks away, and I have one week less school then my siblings, so I will have plenty of time to write on the holidays. Please R &R, and I hope you enjoyed! **


	19. 18- Lightning and Battle

**AN: Hey guys and girls, sorry for not updating in quite a while. This should be the last or second last chapter, depending on how I want to extend it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18- Lightning and Battles**

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were chatting happily as the army of Hogwarts made its way back from Canada. A long boat ride and a long walk later and they were standing in front of the ruined Hogwarts castle.

Time to make improvements.

The staff and students immediately got to work, slowly repairing the bottom floor of Hogwarts. The elves also got to action, building the main staircases and support beams and poles back.

They called in some professional magical ministry builders to help them out, and they made quick work of the first 4 floors. With Hogwarts, slowly being rebuilt, life was looking up.

OoO

Albus, Aberforth and Randolf sat around a small table in Randolf's basement. They had a world map set out in front of them, planning for the killing of Potter. They had to finish the Dark Lord's work.

"Where is Hogwarts?" asked Randolf.

"Here, sitting in the highlands and mountainous ranges of Scotland." Albus replied tiredly.

"Can you draw a map of the grounds, or a basic layout?" Randolf asked.

"Why?"

"I need to find the best place to use for a battle."

"Oh, sure" said Albus interested in Randolf's tactics.

He quickly sketched a map of the castle, quidditch grounds and the grounds in the location on the map.

"Good. Now let us find the perfect area to use for the battle."

"I recommend the quidditch fields, we have to find a way to draw them there though." Said Aberforth.

"What about outside Hagrid's hut?" said Albus.

"Hagrid's hut?"

"The gamekeeper."

"Let's draw them there by poly-juicing as a student, and tell them that Hagrid needs help with something?" asked Aberforth.

"Good idea, we should do that." The others agreed.

With the basis of a plan formed, they called it a night.

Little did they know, Hogwarts new design would change their plans greatly, the gamekeepers hut being so close to the school added to that.

OoO

On Thursday morning, professor McGonagall woke up to see the newspaper delivered. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. She quickly read the paper. On the cover was a picture of Sirius Black, dated just 49 hours ago.

 ** _Sirius Black sighting!_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _A witch living in North Europe claimed she saw Sirius Black. This claim was quickly disputed as he was found dead, and was buried underground at Azkaban. That was until she produced photo evidence of Sirius Black. The guards at Azkaban are currently digging up his grave to see who was poly-juiced as him. Continued updates of this will feature in upcoming articles._

The article then continued to explain details on Sirius Black, but nothing explained how he escaped. Or, the woman could have just seen a look-a-like, but the photo on the front cover of the article looked undoubtingly like Sirius Black.

Professor McGonagall immediately rushed to see Harry.

She eventually found him sitting in the recently refurnished great hall. The design of Hogwarts hadn't really changed, but Hagrid now lived much closer to Hogwarts, and he no longer lived in a hut, but a house. His house had four rooms, and was very comfortable.

Professor McGonagall found Harry sitting at a table, reading the Prophet. He put the newspaper down and whacked his head on the table. Professor McGonagall sighed, too late.

Amelia Bones and her Aurors suddenly burst through the doors. "Relax everyone!" Amelia yelled using the sonorous charm.

"Sirius Black may have escaped Azkaban, but we do not know if he was the criminal as he never received the liberties of a trial!"

Professor McGonagall gasped in disbelief.

"We are currently searching the entirety of Northern Europe for him, and if he is found, he will be dragged to the ministry for a trial, because he might be innocent!" Amelia said.

The caused quite an upstart, and only the combined effort of professor McGonagall and Amelia Bones quietened them.

"If any of you spot him, or suspect you saw him, please report it to the ministry, and we will come and investigate, we will find him!"

The students were talking about that for the rest of the morning.

OoO

"Tomorrow is the day! The day that Potter and his mudblood die!" yelled Randolf.

Aberforth was trembling in anticipation of killing, having never killed someone before, and was looking forward to it. With a wicked grin on his face, he strolled to the makeshift training room to practice his killing curses.

Albus and Randolf grabbed a beer each, and sat down to enjoy the merriment of killing. Tomorrow would be a good day.

OoO

The next day…

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were smiling happily, it was a good day today, they knew that Black was being dealt with, and there was no evil trying to kill them. Yes, today was a good day.

OoO

Albus, Aberforth and Randolf crept up behind a boy who knew Harry, namely Fred Weasley, or was it George? Who cared. Albus disillusioned himself and snuck up behind him, and carefully stole some of his hair.

Randolf's emergency poly-juice supply always came in handy.

Albus mixed it into the poly-juice and watched as it turned a bright blue colour. Holding his nose, he drank it.

Albus smiled, and strolled into the school happily. Today was the day.

It took Albus exactly 44 minutes to find them, and another 10 to convince them it wasn't a prank. He quickly rushed into a broom closet and disillusioned himself before hurrying down to the grounds near the hut.

He made it there just before the four soon to be dead people did. He disillusioned himself and leapt towards the sounds of Aberforth's and Randolf's voices. He quickly disillusioned himself and waited.

OoO

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked down to Hagrid's hut, wondering what he needed help with. George had not been specific with what they needed to help Hagrid with.

They arrived there and were surprised not to see Hagrid. Suddenly they heard three voices from behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Potter."

They spun to see Albus Dumbledore, his brother and an unknown guy. All they could think was "shit, shit, shit" over and over. Then three killing curses flew at them, causing them to scatter.

Suddenly, thunder boomed from the before blue sky, grey clouds flew in from nowhere and lightning struck. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE YOUR ESCAPE! I EVEN TOOK THE LIBERTY TO WARN YOU!

Albus felt a cold chill run down his spine. Death Lightning had finally found him after his escape from hell. Not good.

"TIME TO DIE, AND THIS TIME STAY DEAD!"

Albus cast killing curse after killing curse at Death Lightning. No effects. He cast reducto's and diffindo's and incendio's. Nothing. Death Lightning just laughed. He slowly loaded up his palm with electricity, and BOOM! Nothing but a smudge was left of Dumbledore.

Then he said he couldn't do anything about the others without breaking the ancient laws, and that there was nothing he could do, he disappeared after looking at him sorrowfully.

Time to fight.

The four burst into action, teleporting and flying, casting as many spells as they could. Their made up spells were only just being blocked and dodged. Luna suddenly got Aberforth with a strong shocking spell, leaving him lying on the ground, Neville hit him with a reductor, and he died. Harry was firing off spell after spell. Then Randolf got a lucky hit with a spell and it smashed into Ron Weasley, lucky it was just a shocking spell. While Randolf was slightly distracted and hit him with a dark destroi spell. (one of the made up ones) and Randolf collapsed, clutching his arm in intense pain. Hermione finished him off with a quick reductor.

 **Dumbledore, Aberforth and Randolf all went to private torture and were under constant surveillance, they never escaped.**

The ministry finally found Sirius Black, and he was given the right of a trial, after being found innocent, he was allowed to become a father figure for Harry. They lived happily ever after.

Harry married Hermione and they had a wonderful family, they lived happily ever after.

Luna and Neville also married and lived happily ever after.

The ministry finally patched up its mistakes, and the economy and the government within the ministry, and it was very fair.

No more innocent people ended up in prison, and all the death eaters were caught.

Ron Weasley ended up marrying Lavender Brown, and he ended up getting his happily ever after.

Hogwarts had a great curriculum and the students there learnt the proper spells. They were very happy.

Magical society was a fair place.

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
